Talk:Royal Manticoran Navy
Zulu two It was rather name for tactical maneveur prepared earlier by responsible ship crew (tac officer/captain), not a universal one. Have you read the BOOK :) (Honorverse tactical manual/academy knowledge mentioned eg. at HH10).--dotz 12:28, 29 June 2008 (UTC) First of all, it was listed under tactics. Second of all, book is in hand at this exact moment. As stated in the book, it was an emergency tactical maneuver in The Honor of the Queen CH 16. --Farragut79 05:42, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : er...misunderstanding: ad 2 - I can really see with recent edits you are reading HH3 now. ad 1 - HH behaves against the (above mantioned) "book" eg. during battle of Cerberus. Now let's go to merit (sorry beeing to lazy to explain it carefully earlier) - "Zulu two" could be just a name for this kind of maneveur, a name which was specific for "Fearless" only and given by HH probably. Remember Santino in the Seaford Nine system, who did nothing with tactical planning, part of this planning was marking tactical maneveures with names. So your explanation for Zulu is quite right, however more exact could be to say it was a (specific, not general) name for this kind of maneveur.--dotz 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well I did put it under Tactics, supplied the name and what it was used for. The exact description of the maneuver, itself, was not described, and I put where I got the reference. Also, it is my understanding of naval tactics and tradition, that commanders do not name their tactics and strategies for each ship they are posted on. That would be a nightmare for the officers with more than one assignment under their belt, trying to remember every specific tactic for every specific ship that they were on. It is a tactic that was taught at the Academy, it sounds like a specific tactic for a specific situation, and until i get information that contradicts the book, then I am going with the book. --Farragut79 13:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Two propositions: * closer one: separate page for admirals, * better one: more complex page with all RMN officers list (got HH0, HH0,5, HH1, HH1,5 list now) --dotz 20:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC) dependent formations from main article It should be content of derivate articles concerning independent formations: * dependent Task Forces: ** Task Force 4: combat force assigned to Home Fleet, under the command of Admiral White Haven. (HH4) ** Task Force 34: naval force dispatched to Sidemore Station to counter a possible Andermani threat against Manticoran interests in the Silesian Confederacy - together with "old" TF Sidemore. (HH10) * dependent Task Groups: ** Task Group Hancock 001: naval forces assigned to protect Hancock Station following the departure of Admiral Parks's forces. (HH3) * Squadrons and Flotillas: ** List of Royal Manticoran Navy Battle Squadrons ** List of Royal Manticoran Navy Battlecruiser Squadrons ** List of Royal Manticoran Navy Cruiser Squadrons ** List of Royal Manticoran Navy Destroyer Flotillas ** List of Royal Manticoran Navy Destroyer Squadrons --dotz 21:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Squadrons # It should be just list with links to separate articles - probably separate page and here section head and link. # divisions are not equal to squadrons # unexact delted content for corrections and further use: * Battlecruiser Division 17- In 1903 PD, the squadron was sent with BatCruDiv 18 to Grayson under the command of Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander. (HH2) * Battlecruiser Division 18- In 1903 PD, the squadron was sent with BatCruDiv 17 to Grayson under the command of Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander. (HH2) * in fact: unnamed task force comprised of two battlecruiser squadrons with screen, including Battlecruiser Division 17 or 18, supported by twelve lighter ships; flagship - HMS Reliant (BC) – 1903 PD --dotz 13:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) List of Admirals Completed list could be established as separate page * Adcock, Jonas - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * Alexander, Hamish - Admiral in 1900 PD * Atwater, Ilona - Rear Admiral in 1919 PD * Astrides, George - Rear Admiral in 1919 PD * Bachfish, Thomas - Admiral in 1919 PD (permanently beached in the rank of Captain since c1880 PD) * Blaine, Jessup * Bradshaw, Winston * Caparelli, Thomas - Admiral in 1905 PD * Chakrabarti, Simon - Admiral in 1915 PD * Cheviot - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * Cortez, Lucien - Admiral in 1900 PD * Cordwainer, Alice - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * Courvosier, Raoul - Admiral in 1900 PD, †1903 PD * Danislav, admiral in 1905 PD * Danvers, Lucy - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * D'Orville, Sebastian - Admiral in 1900 PD, Fleet Admiral, †1921 PD * Draskovic, Josette - Admiral in 1915 PD * Fletcher, Sogo - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Freisner - Rear Admiral (HH6) * Fuller, Ernestine - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Gates, Thomas - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Georgides - Admiral (HH6) * Givens, Patricia - Vice Admiral 1905-1915 PD * Harrington, Honor - Admiral since 1914 PD, Fleet Admiral since 1921 PD * Havlicek, Thurston - Rear Admiral in 1921 PD * Hemphill, Sonja - Admiral in 1900 PD * Henke, Michelle - Rear Admiral in 1919 PD Vice Admiral 1922PD * Henries, Alfred - Admiral in 1907 PD * Hewitt, Anson - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Janacek, Edward - Admiral, retired since c.a. 1890 PD, †1919 PD * Jurgens, Rexford - Rear Admiral in 1905 PD * Jurgensen, Francis - Admiral in 1915 PD * Khumalo, Augustus - Rear Admiral in 1920 PD Vice Admiral 1922PD * Koga - Admiral in 1907 PD * Kostmeyer * Kozantikis * Kuzak, Theodosia - Admiral in 1905 P.D., †1921 PD * Mannock, Allen - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * McKeon, Alistair - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD, †1921 P.D. * Meiner, Eloise - Rear Admiral in 1907 PD * Mondeau (HH4) * Montague, Irene * Morowitz, Allen * O'Higgins - Admiral (ret) in 1905 PD * Ormskirk, Frederick - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * Oversteegen, Michael - Rear Admiral in 1921 PD * Padgorny, Evelyn - Rear Admiral in 1920 PD * Parks, Yancey - Vice Admiral in 1905 PD * Santino, Elvis - Rear Admiral, †1913 PD * Sarnow, Mark - Rear Admiral since 1905 PD * Schumacher - Vice Admiral in 1919 PD * Silvestri, Eloise - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Smithwell, Janice - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD * Sorbanne, Madeleine - Vice Admiral in 1911 PD * Stanton, Ludwig - Vice Admiral in 1907 PD * Stag - Admiral in 1901 PD * Styles, Harold - Rear Admiral in 1905 PD, technically in service until 1914 PD, then retired * Suarez - Admiral in 1907 PD * Thayer - Admiral in 1903 PD * Toscarelli, Anton - Vice Admiral in 1915 PD * Tolliver * Truitt - Rear Admiral in 1913 PD * Truman - Admiral in 1907 PD * Truman, Alice - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD, Vice Admiral in 1921 PD * Truman, Margret – Rear Admiral 1922 PD * Tyrel * Warner, Craig - Vice Admiral in 1900 PD * Webster, James Bowie - Admiral in 1900 PD, Fleet Admiral in 1905 PD, †1921 PD * Webster, Samuel - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD, †1921 PD * Young, Edwin - Rear Admiral until 1914 PD, then stripped of his rank * Younts, Erica - Rear Admiral in 1918 PD dotz 19:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) John964 23:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Notable battles Quite discretional choice (eg. battle of Tiberian, no Carson). IMO better idea is to clean that section and link to the battle template or some article concerning wars.--dotz 19:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :A small link saying for a complete list, see Category is also helpful there. -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 20:07, 27 August 2009 (UTC) List of ship classes Stuff for more detailed template (including classes). One placed in references now - provisoric only.--dotz 19:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) * Superdreadnoughts ** ''Medusa''-B-class (pod-laying) ** ''Invictus''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Medusa''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Gryphon''-class ** ''Sphinx''-class ** ''Manticore''-class ** ''King William''-class ** ''Samothrace''-class ** ''Anduril''-class * Dreadnoughts ** ''Royal Winton''-class ** ''Gladiator''-class ** ''Majestic''-class ** ''Bellerophon''-class * LAC Carriers ** ''Minotaur''-class (proof-of-concept test vessel) * Battlecruisers ** ''Nike''-class (large) ** ''Agamemnon''-class (pod-laying) ** ''Reliant''-class ** ''Homer''-class ** ''Redoubtable''-class * Heavy Cruisers ** ''Edward Saganami''-C-class ** ''Edward Saganami''-B-class ** ''Edward Saganami''-A-class ** ''Star Knight''-class ** ''Broadsword''-class ** ''Prince Consort''-class ** ''Crusader''-class * Light Cruisers ** ''Avalon''-class ** ''Illustrious''-class ** ''Apollo''-class ** ''Courageous''-class * Destroyers ** ''Roland''-class ** ''Culverin''-class ** ''Chanson''-class ** ''Havoc''-class ** ''Falcon''-class * Light Attack Craft ** ''Ferret''-class ** ''Shrike''-B-class ** ''Shrike''-A-class ** ''Highlander''-class Image: "An RMN flotilla in 1905 PD" The picture should be described simply as the art - vessels are to close ("flotilla" description is useful for CL and DD, not for capital units). --dotz 11:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Origins When the Manticore colony was founded it wasn't a constitutional monarchy and wremained that way until the post-Plague years. With that in mind, we can assume that the original navy wasn't the Royal Manticoran Navy and that the RMN didn't exist until the Manticore colony's transformation into the Star Kingdom of Manticore post-Plague, So, my question is has anyone read anywhere what the navy was called before its transformation into the RMN? I know it isn't in the books, but possibly somewhere in comments from Mr. Weber? -- DarkScribe 23:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) More than likely it was known as the MSN or Manticore System Navy.John964 23:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :8 frigates - (just some) naval force of the Manticore Colony Trust (JIR) --dotz 16:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I was asking what it was called. Not what it was based on. -- DarkScribe 05:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Good question. Never officially named. The same issue like what was called naval forces of the Manpower Inc. (some stupid beurocratic codename for 4 Yahoos or just Manpower Inc. Naval Operations Department). --dotz 09:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ...when Jason finally arrived in the Manticore System on March 21, 1416 pd, her crew discovered a modest settlement on the planet they christened Manticore, but it was staffed by MCT personnel who also manned the four small Earth-built frigates protecting the system against claim-jumpers. Indeed, so well had the Trust done in the last six centuries that Manticore found itself with a very favorable bank balance, and the frigates became the first units of the Manticoran System Navy (later the Royal Manticoran Navy). ( ) added 05:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Royal, since the Kingdom was established. --dotz 08:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Goals - internal definition The function of the Royal Manticoran Navy, as currently defined (see "Naval Security and the Star Kingdom's Fundamental Interests," Office of the First Space Lord, 01-15-249 AL) is to "(1) defend and secure the Manticore Binary system, its planets, its population, and its industrial base; (2) defend and secure the central terminus of the Manticoran Wormhole Junction and the industrial and economic base associated with it; (3) defend, protect, and expand Manticoran commerce and the Manticoran merchant marine; and (4) in conjunction with (3) enforce the Cherwell Convention for the suppression of the interstellar genetic slave trade.” (Compendium)--dotz 10:00, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Hull Color While this is added in the Imperial_Andermani_Navy article, it is not covered in the Republic_of_Haven_Navy nor, Royal_Manticoran_Navy articles. "white both the RMN and PN favored," Weber, David (2012-12-16). Honor Among Enemies (Honor Harrington) (Kindle Locations 2230-2231, page 153). Baen Books. Kindle Edition. Andrewtheh (talk) 20:48, August 17, 2013 (UTC)